HWE: Thursday Night ECW 10
Intro thumb|160px|rightBoogeyman comes out, BM: I am glad to announce, that.... in two weeks, we will have it.... THE FIRST EVER NONSTOP HARDCORRE crowd cheers BM: And we will have a staff vs staff match, the gms of HWE and the OWNER of HWE, plus one unknown superstar, vs UNW gms, the owner of UNW and one of their superstars Crowd cheers even more BM: And the best part is, that, at Nonstop Hardcorre, we have some more interesting matches BM: AND ONE MATCH ISTHE HARDY VS HARDY MATCH crowd cheers BM: AND NOW, WE WILL HAVE, team vs team, TEAM MATT HARDY VS..... Cult of Personality plays Chase Manhattan plays as Team Matt comes out Match 1 The match is a gaauntlet match, Sheamus and Mulio start off Mulio bounces off the ropes and hits a diving moonsault attck Mulio then bounces off the ropes and does a diving spinning senton Mulio gets up, then starts climbing the ropes again, and goes for a diving ddt, but Sheamus catches Mulio in an irish curse backbreaker Mulio is down, and Sheamus picks Mulio up in a high cross, but Mulio stands on the ropes, and manages to stand on a turnbuckle Mulio jumps off the tunbuckle, but Shemaus hits a Brogue Kick 1......2.......3 Samoan Syx comes in from behind and hits an argentine side slam quickly 1......2......3 Mysterio comes in and launches Syx at the ropes with a kick to the back of the head mysterio bounces off the ropes, then tries for a 619 Rey does the kick, but Syxs body doesnt move from the ropes! Rey tries moving him, but Syx stays in the ropes Rey then goes for a roll up, but Syx doesnt move Syx then stands up, then Mysterio goes for a hurricanrana, but Syx stays still and Mysterio hits the floor Mysterio tries to bounce off the turnbuckles, but Syx catches him and climbs the turnbuckles, and hits a TOP ROPE SAMOAN DROP 1.......2.....3 Punk runs into the ring, hits a dropkick on Syx, who doesnt move! Syx runs at Punk, but Punk catches him and trips him, then rolls him over and hits an anocanda vise Syx taps jericho runs in the ring, and tries for a codebreaker, but it gets caught in a GTS 1.....2......3 Paul Max trips Punk, runs in the ring, then bounces off the ropes multiple times Punk stands up, and Max hits a running elbow Punk stands up again, but catches maxs elbow and turns it into a running ddt Punk then climbs the ropes, and goes for a leg drop, but gets caught in an electric chair drop 1........2...........3 THE LEADER OF CULT OF PERSONALITY GOTTEN ELIMINATED Miz runs in the ring and from behind, hits a skull crushing finale on Max 1......2......3 lee runs in the ring, and the two men face off, until of course Lee falls by accident and is caught in a ddt Lee then rolls around to decrease the impact of the ring lee stands up quickly, and tries for a ddt Lee hits a diving dropkick Lee is dominating Miz, and locks in a Hardy Party Miz almost is KOd, but then, Miz hits a neckbreaker Miz then hits a reality check Lee tries rolling out of the ring, but Miz catches lees leg and does a knee attack to Lees calf Miz then hits an ankle lock, and Lee tries rolling out of it, but makes it worse Lee taps Matt, the team captain comes in, and hits a twist of fate on Miz 1.......2......3 AJ styles comes in Styles goes for a styles clash Matt manages to hit a hurricanrana, then hits a diving leg drop Matt pins 1....2.......kickout Matt locks in an Ice Pick Styles taps Matt looks fired up Sabu rins into the ring with a chair, but Hardy quickly hits a twist of fate on Sabu onto the chair 1.......2.......3 Promo Matt looks around, not noticing he won, and when Punk walks in the ring to congratulate him, he gives him a twist of fate Miz looks mad and gets the wrong idea, but when Matt finally realizes the match was over, Miz already hits a mizard of Oz on him Lee runs in and defends his brother, hitting a Fate breaker on Miz Sabu grabs a chair and runs back in the ring and hits an Arabian Facebuster on Lee everyone starts beating down on each other Then All of a sudden, gWo runs out and actually helps Cult of Personality for some odd reason, only to backfire on them and start beating them up Dashing comes out (with the two new members) and clears the ring of everyone Team Jeff runs in the ring and starts beating dashing up all of a sudden, Two men, JDUDE and Slashranger run to the ring JDUDE: all of my superstars, leave NOW Ranger: Same with mine Ranger then tries to attack JDUDE after everyone leaves, but JDUDE ducks and trips him Ranger gets up and goes for a ddt, and hits it JDUDE manages to hit an ankle buster on Ranger, and then the two Owners are standing face to face in the ring then all of a sudden, Rapp3r and Skullbreaker run to the ring Breaker pulls Ranger backk, and Rapp3r pulls JDUDE back, and they drag them out of the ring, for the first and maybe only time, Skull Breaker and Rapp3r are teaming up!!! Match 2 Sam American runs to the ring, as does Jack Swagger Sam starts off by hitting a running kick to the gut Sam then hits a ddt to Jack Sam is feeling cocky, and starts jumping up and down, then does a standing Moonsault Sam is feeling even more cocky and is doing nothing but taunting Jack then manages to grab Jack by the head, pull him down, and then throw him over his shoulder Jack then picks up Sam again, but this time, Jack goes for a powerbomb, but Sam hits a hurricanrana, then climbs the ropes Sam hits a diving wheelbarrow bulldog Sam then hits another wheelbarrow bulldog, then a springboard one Sam then goes for a Fameousser Jack catches Sam, pulls him down, and hits an ankle lock Sam doesnt tap though, but Jack rolls him up in a pin position thats painful, so if Sam doesnt get pinned, he will tap Sam cant move out 1.......2........3 Match 3 Sexay Girl and Kelly Kelly are in the ring, then all of a sudden, Candice Michelle and Maryse run to the ring Maryse starts pounding on Sexay Candice then hits a spear on Kelly The two divas look dominate Kelly manages to hit a K2 on Maryse, but then Candice hits a Cabdy Cane (new finisher, running neckbreaker into a facebuster) on Sexay Candice and Kelly are having a stare down Candice takes off her top for the fans, but Kelly capitilizes the moment and hits a K2 on Candice while she is taking off her top Kelly pins 1.......2......3 Main Event Both Stings, nwo and Sting, come out nWo Sting ran at Sting, but Sting just hit a ddt nwo Sting then went for a running ddt again. but it gets caught by a suplex Sting runs out of the ring, grabs his briefcase, but nwo sting has a pipe NWO sting hits sting with the pipe in the face, then in the arms and shoulders, trying to damage them so Sting cant hit any of his big moves Then, nwo sting grabs Stings briefcase, then hits it across Stings briefcase nwo Sting then hits a piledriver onto the briefcase with sting Nwo Sting covers 1......2...... kickout Nwo sting looks mad Sting then manages to run and kick nwo Sting in the face, then somehow grabs the pipe and briefcase, places the briefcase under nwos stings knee, then climbs the ropes with the pipe Sting jumps onto nwo Sting, the pipe banging up against nwo Stings knee Sting covers 1.....2.... Sting lets him out Sting hits a knee lock nwo Sting taps out